1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elongated rails, such as handrails, of the type that are mounted on walls, posts, or other structures by a number of spaced-apart supports and, more specifically, to an adapter for use in joining the rails to the supports.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,458, issued on Jan. 21, 2003 to Bartlett et al. and commonly owned herewith by Construction Specialties, Inc., discloses and claims a rail installation, including a rail and supports therefor, in which each support includes a lock member having a rotatable cam portion of a size and shape for insertion, in an unlocked rotational position thereof, into an axially-extending undercut groove on the rail, and for frictionally engaging, in a locked rotational position thereof, the walls of the undercut groove to secure the rail against displacement relative to the supports. The innovative rail installation of the '458 patent affords important advantages in the ease and economy of attachment/removal of rail assemblies to/from walls or other supporting surfaces.
In particular, as the undercut groove can accept the lock members at various locations along the length of the rail, the supports need not be installed precisely lengthwise of the rail in order to ensure registry of holes in the rail with the supports. Also, the rail need not be pre-drilled or drilled in situ to fasten it to a support. Another advantage is that covers and/or other components of the rail can be pre-assembled to the rail before the rail is attached to the supports. Still further, all of the supports may be installed on the wall or post system (or other supporting structure) before the rail is installed. Conversely, the rail can be removed from the wall supports for repair or replacement without preliminary disassembly of the rail components.
In view of the very significant benefits of the '458 patented invention, it is desirable to extend some or all of such benefits to pre-existing or other rail configurations that are not directly dimensionally or functionally compatible with the rotatable locking structure of the '458 patent.